Damelo Duro (Give It To Me Hard)
by cgraham520
Summary: Loki takes a night to please his litte pet. PWP, I really can't say it's anything more than that. Pre!Thor Loki/Clint Barton, Hawkeye.


Okay. So. A little back story. I wrote a story ages ago, posted on tumblr, about an AU story line where Clint is a courtesan to Loki. It's Pre!Thor Loki and it was a gift from Odin to his son. Many Norse Gods, as I've learned, had courtesans given as gifts. Now, it may seem odd that Clint is so willing. At first, he wasn't willing. But after a few years, he grew to enjoy Loki and being his pet. I will eventually get around to posting the massive story to here on this site. But for now. This is a little preview. :3

This story is mainly PWP, no real plot behind it.

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of these two characters. I clearly can't own a Norse God. So, none of this is for profit.

Please, enjoy it.

Also the title of this story comes from the music lyrics of a Christina Aguilera song called Desnudate. Feel free to look it up.

OH! And if you see any grammar or spelling mistakes, don't hesitate to tell me.

* * *

Loki moved quickly down the hallway to his courtesan's room, needing to fill a need that had built up over a matter of days. He had been busy and had not been able to see his gorgeous little pet. His cape blew out behind him as he searched for Clint's room and smiled when he reached it.

Years ago, Loki had been given a present. A gift from the Gods above him and it was a mortal from Midgard, an archer and assassin from a cooperation called SHIELD. Loki had never heard of such things and was confused greatly by the mention of it when Clint had told him what his previous job was.

Loki asked his pet many questions over the archer's stay here and was constantly curious about the way his human acted and said things. But he appreciates his present and takes very good care of his pet.

Back to the current moment, Loki had shoved Clint's door open and grinned when he saw the archer walking gracefully around the room and clearly looked bored. Loki chuckled and shook his head, reaching for the leash that was hanging from Clint's collar and tugging to alert the assassin of his presence.

Clint looked up and grinned, moving in and hugging his Master, "I missed you." He nuzzled him slightly. Loki returned the hug before gently unclasping the leash from around Clint's neck and let it drop to the floor. Clint raised an eyebrow about to ask what Loki was doing before Loki threw him up onto the bed.

Clint grunted as Loki threw him on the bed and smirked when the God crawled over him seductively, the archer raising his hips to let Loki settle between his legs. Loki waved his hand and any semblance of his clothing disappeared. Loki's lips drew back into his own smirk and ran his cold tongue up the front of his chest, teasing his nipples to hard nubs on the way up to the assassin's soft lips and pulling him into a passionate kiss.

Loki's tongue dipped into the warm cavern of Clint's mouth, searching for the archer's and meeting him halfway, their tongues rolling together in a sweet dance as their hips started to move together. Clint moaned lowly into the trickster's mouth and dug his blunt nails down into the pale skin of his back.

Loki shifted and spread the tan, hard muscled legs open, situating himself better between Clint's legs. Their hips rocked together in sync and Clint pulled back from the God's lips, breathing harshly from the lack of air. "Fuck…What brought this on, sir?" He asked, running his fingers over the crescent shaped indents from his nails on Loki's back.

Loki stared down into the bright, azure eyes of his servant and tugged on the archer's collar, reminding the man beneath him who he belonged to. "I just happen to like claiming you, pet. Do you wish for me to stop?" Clint shook his head quickly to answer his question and whined softly, begging without words to tell him to keep going.

Loki just smirked at the little noises Hawkeye made for him and he nodded, agreeing to Clint's plea. He brought his fingers up to the assassin's mouth and waited for the warm mouth to wrap around his fingers. Clint brought up his hand to take hold of the God's wrist and enveloped Loki's fingers, sucking on them to moisten them up for what Loki was going to do next.

Loki stifled a moan as he watched the archer work his fingers into his mouth, the tongue swirling around the long digits to get them ready for the next step. Loki bit lip before taking the fingers away and slid them down his slave's chest, teasing Clint's cock which Loki earned a slight groan from him, down to his entrance to tease his fingers against him.

Clint gasped and his body shuddered at the feeling of Loki's fingers in his most intimate spot, trying his best to keep from bucking down onto his master's fingers. His hands dropped down to the bed and his fingers curled into the bed sheets to keep him from disobeying Loki.

Loki smirked at that and allowed his middle finger to slide into Clint's tight opening, watching his finger slowly sink inside of him. "Mm. You take everything so well, pet." Loki dived down and flicked his tongue inside of Clint, his finger allowing the muscle inside of him. The archer let out a little cry of surprise when he felt Loki's tongue move inside of him, his back arching off the bed.

Loki raised a free hand up to push Clint's hips back onto to the bed and shook his head, warning Clint to not make any more movements. Clint bit his lip but conceded, not wanting to make Loki angry and be punished. "Good boy." Loki murmured against his skin before sinking another slicked up finger inside of him. Clint whimpered and forced himself to stay down on the bed, his fingers curling further into the sheets underneath him.

Loki watched Clint react to him and was entranced with how much Clint was obviously enjoying the slow movements of his fingers. The sight made a small voice in his mind say **'Mine' **and Loki growled as possessiveness bubbled up inside of him, his mouth moving away from Clint's opening to bite hard into his thigh, sucking a dark bruise into his skin.

Clint cried out a string of obscenities when Loki bit into his skin and forced himself, again, to stay down on the bed, not wanting to buck up into Loki's teeth. Loki smirked around his skin and bit down harder, leaving blood in his wake when he pulled away. Clint peeked down and groaned when he saw the blood trickle down his thigh. He dropped his head back down on the bed and felt himself grow impossibly harder.

Loki licked the crimson blood away from Clint's skin before moving back down to join his finger again, his tongue brushing over sensitive areas of the archer's opening. Clint whined and tore the sheet underneath his fingers, finding it harder to keep his hips down.

After a few moments, Loki finally let his pet feel the pleasure of another finger and stretched him open wide to fucking him slowly with his tongue, feeling Clint's legs begin to shake at the pleasure overriding his body. He knew Clint desperately wanted to move his hips and he pulled his hand away to grant him the ability.

As soon as the hand left his hip, Clint's hips snapped down into the fingers and tongue, trying to get more stimulation from the digits stretching him open. Loki chuckled and the sound vibrated up his body, making Clint's cock twitch.

Loki hummed and pulled his mouth away from his intimate area to press open mouthed kisses up his chest, occasionally leaving marks in his wake as he moved up to his lips, pulling him into a slow, passionate kiss again. The agent whined into the kiss as he felt Loki push another finger inside of him, the slight burn making the pleasure so much better than usual.

Clint couldn't take much more of this pleasure and knew he was quickly approaching his orgasm, pulling himself away from Loki's lips and digging his fingernails into his master's back again, whimpering as the fingers continued to stretch him open and stroke inside of him. "Master…please…I need you inside me. _Please."_ He pouted up at Loki, hoping that would make Loki agree to his pleads.

Loki couldn't resist that pout and nipped at Clint's bottom lip before nodding at his request, "Because you have been so good, pet, I will give you what you want." He tugged on Clint's collar again to tell him to get up on his knees. Clint complied and shifted to get on his hands and knees, looking over his shoulder at Loki, the pleading look still on his face.

Loki spread Clint's cheeks to stare down at the already abused entrance and flicked his tongue over it before sliding up and teasing his length over it. He heard Clint whine and gently press back against him, making Loki grin at how much his little bird wanted him. Loki complied and slowly began to rock his hips inside of Clint, driving deep inside of him until he felt Clint was full. Loki groaned out and his eyes fluttered shut as the tight heat collapsed against him, nothing could compare to this feeling.

Clint's fingers scrambled on the sheets, switching between pulling and clenching the fabric between his fingers, and he was trying his best not to rock back into the deep thrusts into his body. He tipped his head back and let out a series of moans, the sweat dripping down his forehead making it nearly impossible to keep his eyes open. He made pathetic whimpering noises when Loki started to move harder inside of him.

Loki strained to keep the pace slow and easy for the mortal but he couldn't keep himself held back any longer, feeling his own orgasm approaching as the felt Clint tighten around him. Loki started to move roughly inside of him, not paying much mind to Clint's well being.

When Loki increased the intensity of his thrusts inside the archer, Clint cried out and bucked back against him, dropping to his elbows due to him having trouble staying up on his hands. He felt full and well used; something he absolutely loved the feeling of. Only Loki could do this to him and he couldn't keep himself together much longer, not with the way Loki was handling him. He needed to cum and felt his orgasm approaching quicker with every thrust Loki gave him.

Loki somehow knew that the archer was close to his release and moved his hand to wrap around Clint's erection, pumping quickly along with his thrusts. He felt the mortal beneath him start to shake and cry out with need. Loki wanted to feel Clint cum, wanted to feel his seed over his fingers. He wanted to know just how much his little bird enjoyed this. Loki bent down to whisper in Clint's ear, "Cum for me, pet. Let me feel you." He spoke as he increased the pace of his thrusts inside of him, wanting his archer to feel everything.

Clint couldn't hold back anymore and he cried out Loki's name over and over again as he came hard, his seed spilling all over Loki's hand and down onto the mattress. Clint clenched tightly around Loki and held him in, not wanting him to exit just yet.

Loki gasped as he felt the archer clench around him and forced him to stay put. At that moment, Loki lost his own control and drove deep inside of Clint, cumming hard inside of him and coating his insides with his seed. He collapsed forward which pushed his pet into the bed.

Clint breathed harshly as he tried to come down from his orgasm and shook wildly as his body felt the aftermaths of such an explosive orgasm. He felt Loki remove himself from inside of his abused entrance, almost whining as he felt the trickster's release spill out of him, coating his thighs.

Loki looked down at his pet with a look of possession when he saw his seed had coated Clint, almost as if he was making his territory, and reached to the floor to grab at his leash. He brought it back up and connected it back to Clint's collar, tugging him up.

Clint's breath hitched and he slowly got up, turning to face his master. Loki trailed his fingers over his face, tilting his head up and capturing Clint's lips in a soft, passionate kiss. Clint sighed softly and latched to him, tangling his fingers into Loki's hair and responding with the same passion as Loki.

Loki pulled himself away from the kiss and pulled Clint off the bed by his leash, pulling him to sit down and be patient. "Stay here, pet. I must get the bed dressings changed so you may rest." He tipped Clint's head up again and kissed his forehead. Clint nodded and sat still, waiting for Loki to put clean sheets on the bed.

As soon as the sheets were changed, Loki tugged on Clint's collar and led him back to the bed. "Lay down, pet. Get your rest. I will find you when I need you again." He tied the leash to a bed post as soon as Clint laid down. Loki draped the blanket over him and kissed his forehead, "Behave yourself, little bird. And I will reward you."

"Thank you, sir." He murmured before his eyelids felt heavy and dropped shut, falling into a deep sleep. Loki watched him sleep for a moment and sighed, walking out of the room and gently shutting the door. He rested against the door and rubbed his forehead. He was falling for the present he was given and he couldn't stop himself. He shook his head and started walking down the hallway again; shoving whatever feelings he had for the archer away and continued on to finish his work.

But in the back of this head, he thought maybe someday…they could be lovers and not Master and Pet.


End file.
